camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Black
Personality Aaron is a very kind, caring, but very shy and quiet person. History Jason Black was a dedicated police man on the NYPD.He works very hard on the force to get the job done.Everyone tells him to take break because he never sleeps.He tells them no and that he needs to do his job and they didn't argue.Then one day,the chief ordered him to take the night off for once.He said that if he doesn't take the night off,he's on an unpayed suspension.With no choice,he agreed and left.Bored out of his mind at home,he decided to go to a bar.He arrived there looking stunning and ordered a drink.He sat down by the counter and a woman came by her to talk.To him,she was beautiful and charming.After a few drinks together,they were both drunk and decided to have a little fun.They went back to her place and had a one night stand.When he woke up,the woman was gone,leaving him alone. 9 months later, Aaron showed up on the doorstep. He took Aaron in and named him Aaron.He loved Aaron very much but he couldn't take care of a baby at the time.So he turned his back on him and gave him up for adoption.The next day,a woman named Natalie Johns adopted him and nurtured him as her own.She didn't have kids of her own.All she had was Aaron.He still missed his biological father but he still loved Natalie as well. Growing up for Aaron wasn't really bad.School was okay for him,except the fact that he developed a loner personality and decided that he would like to be alone all of the time.His only friend was this girl named Eliza.They've been friends since 1st grade and since middle school started he secretly developed a crush on her but he never told her since he didn't want to ruin their friendship.So he had to stand by while she found another guy.That increased his moody attitude and made him more sad.He only feels best when he's at home with his Adoptive mom Natalie.She always told stories of Egyptian mythology to help make him feel better,even when he's older.The first monster attack happened when he turned 12.There was hellhound that came into the house to kill him.He was about to be a gonner when Natalie came behind it and stabbed it with a bronze sword.It disintegrated into a puddle of shadow and vanished.That's when he found out that he was a demigod and so was Natalie. It was hard to believe at first but he finally accepted the truth.Natalie was a daughter of Wadjet and told him that he was a demigod too.She warned him that monsters will come attack him and that when he was old enough,he were to be taken to Camp Pyramid,where all demigods go.He understood and asked if she knew who his godly parent was.She wasn't sure but she did know that a god was his father.With that in mind,he continued his normal days knowing that monsters will hound him.As the years went by,monsters did attack but Natalie killed them all.Being a daughter of Tyche,she probably used her powers of luck to give Aaron good luck and live til the day he was ready to get to the camp. When he turned 15 years old,Natalie told him it was time for him to go.He was relunctant at first but he decided it was for the best and went on.They drove down to the end of Mississippi,where the camp dwells.It was a silent drive before they arrived at the camp.They said their goodbyes and Natalie drove back to the city.Aaron then climbed the hill into the camp,where he was soon claimed. Powers Offensive *#Children of Nehkbet can make their nails grow into talons to use for fighting. *#Children of Nehkbet are able to create feathers on their back that they can use to shoot. In doing so the ends become sharp. *#Children of Nehkbet can create small gusts of wind that will suck an opponent up by flapping their wings. Defensive *#Children of Nehkbet can make their skin/feathers hard by tighting them this will deflect some projectile attacks. *#Children of Nehkbet can grow wings to fly above there opponents, the longer the wings are in use the more energy it drains. Passive *#Children of Nehkbet have better balance then most others. *#Children of Nehkbet can scout someone from the sky as they have very good eyes. Counselor and Leuitenant Only *#It is very rare that children of Nehkbet can call apon other birds to come and battle for them. Once the opponent has lost or the summoner has lost the birds will fly away. Traits *#Children of Nehkbet tend to be good with flying planes. *#Children of Nehkbet have very good eye sight. Relationships